The ultimate prince Toa
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: A dark evil force is in the royal fantasy universe and darkness will come. Drake will need some help, and he'll be recruited by the Scarlett warrior. He'll face some challenges and barriers but he'll manage.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers this is Smoke with a new story starting my OC Drake. This story takes place after the prince Toa, I know I still need to finish that story. But I wanted to do this story. I don't own Sofia the first.**

It's a normal day in Dunwitty until Drake gets thrown and lands on fruit stand and crashes, the villagers run in terror from a giant troll. Most kids start their day with orange juice but for this kid he gets beaten by villains, monsters and dragons. But he was fighting a giant troll. "(Sighs) This day keeps getting better and better." said Drake.

The troll roars and Drake gets back up. Being the ultimate Toa and hero to the royal fantasy universe is hard work, but hey somebody's gotta do it. The troll charges at Drake but he dodges the troll's cub. The troll roars and charges at Drake. Drake dodges the attack and sees a splinter in the troll's hand.

"Oh I see." Drake thought. Drake runs towards the troll with his super speed and pulls the splinter out of the troll's hand.

The troll starts to get calm and looks at Drake and hugs him. "Thank you!" said the Troll.

"You're welcome!" Drake replied while being squished by the troll's arms. The troll drops Drake and walks away.

Drake is outside is far away of Dunwitty and resting near a river. He has his hoodie hanging from a tree. "Man that was one tough battle. I wish that troll would watch his step." said Drake.

"You have a point there kid." said a voice. Drake turns around and sees a woman wearing a skintight scarlet outfit that hugged her body in all the right places, scarlet knee-length boots, scarlet elbow-length gloves, and a scarlet mask on her eyes, but the eyes were still visible. She had long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Drake asked getting off the stump he was sitting.

"My name is the Scarlett warrior." said Scarlett.

"That's great. I just want some alone time, so if you need a autograph all you need is a pen and paper." said Drake.

"That's not what I'm here for Drake." said Scarlett.

Drake's eyes widened when he hears that someone he met knows his name. "How odd you know my name?!" Drake exclaimed.

"I read your file and I've been watching you since you got to royal prep." said Scarlett.

"That's creepy." Drake replied.

"Well I know that you're the ultimate Toa, and you're perfect." said Scarlett.

"For what?" Drake asked.

"To be part of the Scarlett army." Scarlett replied.

"Look I'm flattered that you want me. But I'm already part of a team named the Justice Rangers." said Drake.

"I know, but Tahu should not know about this." said Scarlett.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I gotta go." said Drake grabbing his hoodie and form his swords into a hoverboard and flies away.

"He'll come around, they always do." said Scarlett.

When Drake gets back home, his parents greet him at the door. "Hey mom, hey dad." said Drake.

"So how was your day?" King Douglas asked.

"Let see just went Dunwitty and browse around the market." said Drake.

"Oh that must of been great day." Queen Valeria replied.

"Yeah it was." said Drake and walks to his room and lays on his bed and drifted to sleep.

A few hours later

Drake was still asleep in his bed until he hears a scream. Drake jolted out of bed and ran to the source of the scream and finds his dad laying on the floor covering his stab wound. "Medic, we need a medic!" Drake shouted.

Later on Ratchet has arrived in Adriera, and looks at King Douglas being hooked up to life support and other machines. While the Drake, Valeria, and Barbara are watching. Ratchet sighs and walks to the family. "I have some bad news. Your father is in a coma, but we manage to save his life." said Ratchet.

"Is there anything we can do?" Queen Valeria asked.

"All we can do is wait?" Ratchet replied.

Barbara looks over to her dad and started crying. "It's ok Barbara. Everything is gonna be ok." said Queen Valeria comforting her daughter.

"This is all my fault." said Drake.

"No it's not Drake, don't blame yourself." said his mother.

"I need to be alone." said Drake and walks away.

"Drake!" Barbara wanted to go after him but Ratchet stops her.

"Don't just let him be." said Ratchet.

Drake enters his room and sits at the foot of his bed and looks down. For the first time in his life he doesn't know what to do. But he will find the person who attacked his father and take him down.

**Ok that's the first chapter of my new story. Scarlett is owned by jakekovnov1. **

**So please review and stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers here's the new chapter of the ultimate prince Toa.**

Scarlett, Bayonetta, Ryu, Korra, Tahu, Kopaka, Grimlock, and Swoop were in the basement of the Palace of Cinnibar playing poker and discussing Drake's membership.

"So, Tahu." Scarlett said, laying down a 3 of Diamonds. "My apprentices joined the Scarlett Army before they joined the Justice Rangers. Should Drake agree to join my team, this should balance us out in terms of our rivalry."

Tahu laid down a 5 of spades. "Hmm..."

"He sends information to you on my team, as my apprentices do to yours."

"I'll think about it."

"Good." Scarlett said, slapping down her cards, revealing she had enough to take a full house and she grabbed the entire pot and dragged it to her. "Jackpot."

"Damn it!" Grimlock exclaimed.

"This sucks I'm down a lot of money." said Swoop.

"Hey she's good at poker." said Korra.

Drake got his powers by Mata nui, he controls the elements of the Toa. Fire, ice, water, stone, earth, air, light, electricity, Magnetism, Sonic sounds, plasma, gravity, plantlife, iron and telepathy, along with the mask powers of the Toa." said Tahu dealing cards.

"Now I can see why he's the ultimate Toa." said Bayonetta.

"Hey I found him first, so that means! Finder's keepers!" said Swoop.

"Drake is a powerful warrior, we can use people like him." said Ryu.

"Yeah, I like battling tough guys." said. Korra.

"He's ten and I don't want him joining your army." said Kopaka.

"So the Toa of ice has a heart." said Grimlock and fist pound Swoop.

"Finders keepers, eh? That didn't stop you from recruiting Sofia after I found her first!" Scarlett shouted, banging down her fists, sending poker chips flying.

"She's right. Hypocrite." Bayonetta said, shaking her head.

"Scaly little Brit." Kopaka said.

"What was that about Britain?!" Bayonetta shouted.

"Nothing!" Kopaka corrected himself.

Korra stood with her mouth open as she pointed her finger at Swoop. "Bull. That's bull. I-I know I'm the one who basically coined the phrase 'It's my business so you stay out of it,' but that? That is the worst case of hypocricy I've ever seen. He is going on our team and you are going to like it!" She shouted.

"Water tribe." Scarlett said, using Sokka's old quote.

"I wonder if Elsa won't mind if I stayed in her ice castle?" Kopaka muttered to himself and threw 5 dollars in the pot.

"Why don't you ask her?" Scarlett smirked.

"I hate it when you read my thoughts." said Kopaka. "But Scarlett has a point, she found Sofia first before we recruited her."

"Thank you." Scarlett replied.

"I need some air." Tahu leaves his seat and puts his cards down. "Swoop if you look at my cards you're dead."

"Damn it." said Swoop.

* * *

Tahu enters the mess hall and sits down, until Kratos sits down and started talking. "Why do you all follow Scarlett and respect her so much? Before she was the leader of her own alliance, she was a Justice Ranger. When we fought side by side, she was and still is today a completely ruthless psychopath."

"That is true, Tahu." Kratos said. "She is a psycho, more so to Bayonetta. But you know what, blame that on her old classmates. The years of psychological torture built her up and up and then, the murder of her father and the acquirement of his powers was the snap. The thing that cemented her as being a great fearless ruthless warrior for the rest of her days."

"Exactly. Why do you take orders from her?"

"Because, while she is a completely ruthless warrior on the battlefield, she is still just as much an innocent sweetheart as Sofia is in real life. She only wants what is best for the multiverse and will go to any lengths to keep it safe. She also hates killing as much as most of us do. She goes to great lengths as to hurt her opponents as much as she can without actually killing them."

"I see. You respect her humanism and sense of mercy." Tahu said. "Even if she always took 'psychopath' as a compliment."

Then Tahu's communicator rings he answers it and sees Ratchet. "Tahu, it's Ratchet! Come over to Adreria ASAP! It's about Drake's dad!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"I'm on my way!" said Tahu.

* * *

Meanwhile in Adreria Tahu, Kopaka, Grimlock and Swoop have reached the Kingdom and they see King Douglas in his bed on life support. "Who did this?" Swoop asked.

"I don't know, but I'm glad he's ok." said Drake. "But I'm guessing it's Cedric?"

"That guy? I doubt that!" said Grimlock.

"Yeah you're right. I found no trace of evidence except for your father's blood." said Kopaka.

"Will my daddy by ok?" Barbara asked while entering the room.

"Barbara, don't worry dad's gonna be fine." said Drake.

"Are you sure?" Barbara asked.

"I'm sure." said Drake. "Now go back sleep." Barbara leaves the room and Drakes sigh.

"Look kido, it's ok we're gonna help you get through this." said Kopaka,

"Yeah we got your back." said Swoop.

"Thanks guys." said Drake.

* * *

The next day Drake is at his locker getting ready to leave but Clio walks over to his locker. "I heard about your father, I want to let you that I'm here for you." said Clio.

"Thanks Clio." said Drake.

"So are you running the kingdom or something?" Clio asked.

"No too much responiblity for me being the ultimate prince Toa and king." said Drake.

"Well just call me if you need anything." Clio kissed Drake's cheek and walks away.

Drake watches Clio leaves and sighs heavily, but then he gets a text. Drake exits the school and flies to the location.

* * *

Some time later Drake has reached the location and looks around and sees nothing but trees. "Damn it, it must of been a prank." said Drake.

"It wasn't a prank, Drake." said a voice. Drake turns around and sees Scarlett.

"Look I already told you I'm not interested." said Drake.

"But hear me out, I spoke to Tahu he's ok with you joining the Scarlett army." said Scarlett.

"What did you do changed his mind your way?" Drake asked.

"No! Not like that I was playing poker with him, Kopaka, Grimlock, Swoop, Korra, Ryu and Bayonetta, we we're talking about your membership for the two teams." said Scarlett.

"I thought you said he didn't have to know?" Drake asked.

"The Justice Rangers and Scarlett army have alliance, I didn't want to keep secrets from both teams." said Scarlett.

"So you you ask my boss to use me? I'm not a lawnmower you know." said Drake.

"I know but I want to help you find the person who tried to kill your father." said Scarlett.

"Wait you know about that?!" Drake exclaimed. "Don't tell you have cameras in my home?"

"Thanks for spoiling the surprise. But I think your sister should help out too." said Scarlett.

"I don't wanna Barbara to get hurt or killed. I promised my dad to look after her if something bad happens to him or my mom." said Drake.

"I can train her, when time is right." said Scarlett.

"Well ok I'm in." said Drake.

"Perfect, come over to Cinnibar at 7pm tonight." said Scarlett.

* * *

3 hours later Drake has reached the palace of Cinnibar and enters the gate, he sees a lot of different warriors on the training ground. "Whoa they're like the Justice Rangers, but with different heroes." said Drake. Then he gets kicked in the back by Scorpion. "What the hell?"

"So you are the ultimate Toa? I heard many things about you." said Scorpion.

"You're Scorpion from Mortal kombat? So why are attacking me?" Drake asked.

"To see what your're made of?!" said Scorpion he was about to punchc Drake until a green laser hits Scorpion. Scorpion turns around and sees a robot with a raptor head on the chest, brown, and tan colour scheme. "I don't think so Scorpion!" He said.

"Back off Dinobot he's mine." said Scorpion.

Then a hand size fairy with pale skin, slender, white frosty up-do, icy blue eyes, pointy ears, clear wings on her back, wearing both cyan strapless tunic and flats with white pom-poms, teal knickerbockers, and white undershirt flies to Drake's side. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I think he broke my right side of my ribs." said Drake.

"Where is your honour Scorpion? You should show some respect." said Dinobot.

"I was greeting our new friend my way." said Scorpion.

"Your way means nothing!" Dinobot growled.

"Back away or I'll make you fossil." Scorpion threatened.

"No you back off or you'll be reunited with family and clan." Dinobot growled.

"You win this round Maximal, but watch yourself." said Scorpion and teleported away by flames.

"Thanks for saving." said Drake.

"It was nothing Scorpion has no sense of honour what so ever." said Dinobot.

"Well thanks Dinobot and you too um." said Drake but trying to learn the fairy's name.

"I'm Periwinkle by the way." said Periwinkle.

"Nice to meet you." said Drake and gets back up , but falls down. Dinobot helps Drake up and puts him by his side.

"We should get him healed." Periwinkle suggested.

"Agree, we should find Rapunzel." said Dinobot.

"Let's find her." said Periwinkle and they walk off to find Periwinkle.

**Well that's all she wrote, Drake befriends Dinobot from Beast wars and Periwinkle from secret of the wings, don't judge me I looked her up on the Disney wiki. So please review and stay frosty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here's the new chapter of the ultimate prince Toa. Let's just say I decided to give Barbara a amulet. But I still need to work on it and come up with name, it will be revealed in the next chapter.**

Sometime later Drake was healed by Rapunzel. So Periwinkle and Dinobot decided to take Drake to meditation garden where the members of the Scarlett army go to relax and meditate.

"So why did you save me?" Drake asked.

"No reason." Dinobot replied.

"Don't mind him, he's not a happy bot." said Periwinkle and giggled.

"I didn't want Scorpion beating someone younger than him." said Dinobot. "There's no honour in that."

"I fought foes bigger and tougher than him." said Drake. "Like the twin dragons, Makuta, Echo, and Predaking." said Drake.

"Impressive." said Periwinkle.

"Yes impressive and I seen those battles." said Scarlett walking in the scene. "Plus I heard about little battle with Scorpion Dinobot."

"I have reasons Scarlett." said Dinobot.

"But you should let me handle it myself." said Scarlett.

"You can help him find his honour." said Dinobot.

"Real funny." said Scarlett. "Drake I would to speak with you alone."

* * *

Scarlett and Drake enter a meditation room wth a soothing waterfall, beautiful plants, and sitting mats. Scarlett sits down with her new recruit Drake and takes his hands. "Drake, please listen to me. Don't let all of this hero business get to your head like I once did." Scarlett begged.

"Why not?" Drake asked. Then, Swoop entered the room.

"When Scarlett first joined the Justice Rangers, all she ever wanted was to be like everyone around her. She was put down her whole life until her father died and she was left with her sister and his powers."

"It's true." Scarlett said. "All I ever wanted out of life was what everyone else had. Not more, just not the less I was used to. I took a real swing for it when I joined the Justice Rangers, you know? And for a while, it was everything I imagined it would be. I was finally one of you popular kids at school."

"Kitana was so happy for her when she became one of the popular crowd after the others saw how much they were hurting her."

"It wasn't from her new beauty and grace?" Drake asked.

"At first, it was. But when she told them what happened to her father, they saw how much she hurt inside and they realized that they were just as bad as Cedric and Nettle."

"People finally saw me how I saw myself. And you can't ask for more than that... but soon enough, I did. It got to the point where I didn't want to be 'equal to' anymore. I wanted to be 'better than.' And that's a recipe for injury."

"Oh. I see why you quit once you saw how selfish you were becoming."

"That doesn't mean you give up, though. You rest, you heal, and you get back on that course." Scarlett said. "You are powerful, yet selfless at the same time. You'll make a fine member of the Scarlett Army, my good friend."

"Yeah but I got a welcome gift from Scorpion. But it's a good thing Dinobot saved my butt. " said Drake.

"The maximal?" Swoop asked. "He's ok. He has dual membership to both armies."

"Tahu still owes me for those upgrades I had my crew give to you Dinobots." Scarlett said."

"I believe that poker game gave you what you needed." Swoop stated.

"...Why am I arguing over deals with a giant alien robot?" Scarlett asked herself. She then got up and took a walk to the stables with Drake following. She took out a carrot and fed it to her horse. Drake noticed that the white furred horse had both a unicorn's horn and a pegasus' wings.

"This, my friend, is Oleander." Scarlett said. "She's an alicorn, which is the result of the relationship between a pegasus and a unicorn."

"Pleasure to meet you, Prince Drake." Oleander bowed her head.

"Pleasure's all mine." Drake said.

"I wonder who was on top?" Swoop chuckled and Oleander kicked swoop into the water barrel.

"But I still need to keep my promise to my sister. " said Drake

"Which is?" Scarlett asked.

"To protect her no matter what and find the person who tried to kill my father" said Drake.

"You will keep your promise. But I think your sister can defend herself." said Scarlett.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Drake asked.

"I want to train your sister and give her a amulet similar to Sofia and Amber's." said Scarlett.

"What?! Look Scarlett I want to protect her from danger, not bring the danger to her!" said Drake.

"Drake you can't protect your home and everyone just by yourself. You need help and back up." said Scarlett and mounted on Oleander. "I'll see you too later." Oleander takes a running start and flies off.

"She has a point kid." said Swoop. "When Tahu started the Justice Rangers, he couldn't do it alone so he got the help of his friends."

"That's true Swoop." said Drake.

* * *

Back in the kingdom of Adrieria, Queen Valeria is checking up on her husband still in his comma state. She walks out of the room and sees black and white butterflies. "No." She said.

"Suprise sister." said a woman fair skin, rosy cheeks, pink lipstick, long wavy hair that is black on the right side and white on the left, light blue eyes, black and white gown with falling leafs and dragon fly design, flower clown.

"Ivy, what are you doing here?" Valeria asked.

"I just came to see how my brother in law is doing?" said Ivy smirking.

"Is this about me marrying Douglas? That was in the past." said Valeria.

"You were always the smart one." said Ivy.

"Why?" Valeria asked.

"Why? You don't call, you don't write." said Ivy. "That hurts that we don't keep in touch. I heard that you have two beautiful kids."

"Yes, and I won't let you hurt them!" said Valeria.

"I know about Drake. He won't stop me." said Ivy an disappears by butterflies.

Then a guard came in. "My queen, are you alright?" The guard asked.

"I'm fine. You can go back to your post." said Valeria.

* * *

Back in the kingdom of Cinnibar Swoop and Drake are on the training grounds. "Ok Scarlett told me that someone will be sparring with one of the members of the team." said Swoop.

"Well as long it's not Scorpion." said Drake.

"Yeah he can really use anger management." said Swoop.

"It will take than anger management to help him." said Dinobot as he and Periwinkle enter the scene.

"Oh hey guys." said Drake.

"Good luck." said Periwinkle.

Drake sees his sparring partner and he was surprised to see who it is. "Hey Drake." said Sofia in her warrior outfit.

"Sofia, I thought you were in the Justice Rangers?" Drake wondered.

"I've been part of the Scarlett army before Tahu came along, along with Amber." said Sofia.

"I still don't see Amber as a fighter." said Drake.

"I'll explain later." said Sofia getting into her fighting pose.

"Alright." said Drake getting ready to fight.

**Please review and stay frosty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Smoke here as I promise this is the chapter where Barbara's amulet is made, the amulet of fortitude.**

Scarlett has called in Aqua to assist her in getting a special item in the mines of Tangu. "Again sorry for bringing you out here." said Scarlett.

"There's no need to apologize Scarlett." said Aqua. "But I heard about what happened to Drake's dad and that made me worried."

"I know and he wants to protect his family, but I don't want him

to be alone." Scarlett explained. "I want Alderia and Cinnibar to have a alliance."

"You sure the Queen will understand?" Aqua asked.

"She will." said Scarlett as she Aqua enter the cave.

* * *

Back in the kingdom of Cinnibar Drake and Sofia are ready to spare. Drake charges at Sofia, but Sofia uses her tonfas to block Drake's swords.

"Impressive." said Bayonetta.

"Yeah, hard to believe the Justice Rangers had him this whole time." said Korra.

"Yes, he must of been kept a secret. Even those I have dual membership to this team and the Justice Rangers." said Dinobots.

"Aw! Someone's grumpy!" Korra chuckled while Dinobot gave her his trademark scowl.

Sofia does a backflip and shapeshifts into a dragon same colour as her outfit. "So this how you wanna play?" Drake smirked and shapeshifted into Bulkhead. He charges at Sofia and takes out a mace and hits Sofia but dodges the mace.

"What did I miss?" Scarlett asked walking the scene.

"Drake and Sofia are sparring and now they returned back to their human forms." Korra explained.

Drake knocks Sofia down and points his sword at her, but Sofia does the leg swipe and takes Drake and takes one of his swords and points it at Drake. "That's enough!" said Korra.

After Drake and Sofia had their duel, Scarlett sent Amber into battle Drake next. She wielded two sais in her hands and smirked.

"You're sending Amber to fight me next?" Drake asked.

"You'd be surprise. I completely molded Sofia into the great warrior in her kingdom like a lump of wet clay and I'm doing the same with her sister." said Scarlett.

Drake rolled her eyes and sent a fire blast at Amber, who then did a backflips and kicked off against the wall and over the fireball. "What's this about me not being a fighter, pretty boy?" Amber smirked.

"Call me pretty boy one more time, I dare you." said Drake.

"Pretty boy." said Amber.

Drake runs towards Amber but she uses the leg swipe and knocks Drake to the floor. "Oh that's gonna leave a mark." said Periwinkle.

Drake slashes Amber but she blocks every attack that Drake throws at her. Then Amber punches Drake in the gut and then lands a series of combos on Drake. Then Amber punches Drake out of the ring.

"Like I said molding her like a lump of clay." said Scarlett.

"Takes you back when you joined the team?" Korra smirked and elbowed Dinobot.

Dinobot looked and glared at the Avatar and walked away. "Just let him be." said Periwinkle.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kingdom of Aderia Scarlett has exited a coach instead of her warrior outfit it's a sleeveless vermillion gown entering the castle. "Queen Valeria, I present to you Queen Scarlett of Cinnibar." said a royal steward.

"Queen Valeria." said Scarlett and curtesy.

"It's nice to meet you." Queen Valeria greeted.

"I have heard about your husband, I wish for him to get well." said Scarlett.

"Thank you. But I fear someone is trying to kill him." said Queen Valeria.

"Don't worry your son will find out who the murderer is." said Scarlett. "But I think we should talk, I was thinking both of our Kingdoms should join a alliance. We can work together."

"What makes you say that?" Queen Valeria asked.

"Since I am training your son, I thought of being our two kingdoms together." said Scarlett.

"I'm listening." said Queen Valeria.

* * *

Late at night Barbara was in her nightgown getting ready for bed, when a box is seen on her bed. "What the?" Barbara asked. She opens the box and sees a crimson red teardrop diamond on a amulet.

"It is called the Amulet of Fortitude!" Barbara turns around and sees Scarlett in her warrior outfit.

"The Scarlett warrior?" Barbara asked. "I thought you were a legend?"

"No I'm real. The amulet has the same properties as Sofia's and Amber's amulets, can summon Princesses to help you, you earn gifts by doing deeds." Scarlett explained.

"Why are you giving me a amulet?" Barbara asked.

"Your brother needs help finding the person who tried to murder your father. But you need to stay strong my dear." said Scarlett. "Which is why you're joining my ranks."

"You mean part of the your army?" Barbara asked.

"Correct, I molded Sofia in the greatest warrior in Enchancia, I'm doing the same for her sister Amber. I can do the same for you." said Scarlett. "I already told your mother about it."

"Thanks. Do you think I have what it takes?" Barbara asked.

"Yes, I believe it." said Scarlett and handed Barbara a ruby flute. "Call me if you need me, but I don't do chores." Scarlett shapeshifter into a Griffin and flies away.

* * *

*Cinnibar-4:00 a.m.*

Scarlett was sleeping soundly in her canopy bed as the young queen sighed. Then, her cellphone rung on her nightstand and she sighed and grabbed blindly for it and flipped it open, still half asleep.

"Okay," Scarlett yawned. "What jackass is calling at 4 in the morning this time?"

"Scarlett, we've got a serious problem." Skips said from outside the gates.

Scarlett sat up in her bed. "Alright, I'm listening."

"It seeks someone's trying to tame advantage of the King of Adreria's absence."

"And?"

"Well, it appears she wants to take over the kingdom."

"And?!"

"Well, uh, she's actually Drake and Barbara's aunt."

"AND?!"

"It's Ivy."

"Ok. I'll break the news tomorrow." Scarlett said hangin up and then collapsing back on the pillows.

"3... 2... 1." Skips gestured withe his fingers.

"PRINCESS IVY?!" Scarlett shouted from her bedroom waking everyone in the kingdom.

**Well that was the chapter. I like to thank Jake for the match and Scarlett's reaction to Ivy. Btw stay tuned for Ultimate Prince Toa and the Elemental warrior, I could update it soon. Please review and stay frosty.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait for the Ultimate Prince Toa, but here it is.**

Scarlett was pacing back and fourth after hearing about Princess Ivy is behind this whole Drake's father being in a coma. "How am I gonna tell him that Princess Ivy is behind this whole thing?" Scarlett asked.

"Easy you don't!" said a voice.

"Who said that?" Scarlett asked.

"Over here!" said Scarlett's reflection in the mirror. "But let me tell you something, stop freaking out you're breaking out."

"Holy crap I'm losing my mind." said Scarlett. "But I have to stay focus on the task at hand with Drake."

"Here's what you should do." said Scarlett's conscience.

"What?" Scarlett asked.

"Don't tell him!" Scarlett's conscience shouted out.

"What?! Have I lost my mind!?" Scarlett exclaimed.

"Sweetheart think this through, if Drake finds out he'll be consumed by darkness and be unstoppable to both the Justice Rangers and the Scarlett Army." said Scarlett's conscience.

Scarlett sighed and rolled her eyes. "I hate it when I'm right." said Scarlett.

"You got that right. Keep it from Drake." said Scarlett's conscience and disappeared.

"I could be wrong." Scarlett takes out a grey hexagon ring. "Song of Futuresight!" The mugic

In Scarlett's vision she sees the dead bodies of the Scarlett army and the Jutsice Rangers. Scarlett is beaten up badly and breathing hard. "You don't have to do this." said Scarlett. Drake glares at Scarlett and takes out his swords and slashes the and Scarlett falls to the ground.

Scarlett opens her eyes and gasped. "I hate it when I'm right. But I can still change the future." said Scarlett.

Drake was blindfolded while Korra and Eddie are watching his test, he was walking through a field of doors, he kept walking into doors and when he feels nothing in front of him. "I passed!" Drake shouted.

"No you failed." said Korra.

"You know what I got better things to do." said Eddie and walked away.

"I discovered that I was the avatar and learned how to master fire, water and earth at a young age. You need improvement." said Korra.

"Oh shut up!" said Drake and takes the blindfold off

Dinobot was watching the training session from a distance and he sighed. "He needs more practice." said Dinobot. Than he witnessed Scarlett's coach leaving Cinnibar. "I wonder where Scarlett's going?"

Dinobot followed Scarlett's coach all the way to New Orleans and stops at Tiana's palace. "Great all this time for a fancy dinner!" Dinobot whispered. Then he sees Ella, Merida, Mulan, and other princesses and queens show up. "Her meetings."

Dinobot saw one of the waiters in the back entrance opening the door, Dinobit held the door open and entered the kitchen. Dinobot managed to place a plant was a mini mic on the table and hide in the men's bathroom. "Ok time to see what's so important." said Dinobot.

Inside Tiana's palace everyone took their seats, Amber was looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Everyone come to order!" said Scarlett and everyone listened. "Ok I figured out who's behind the attempted murdered of King Douglas, Princess Ivy." said Scarlett.

Everyone gasped after hearing Princess Ivy's name. "But I thought she was imprisoned?" Amber asked.

"I thought so too." said Scarlett.

Back in the men's washroom Dinobot was curious about Princess Ivy. "Who is this Princess Ivy?" Dinobot asked. But he continues listening to the meeting.

Back in to the meeting they didn't know what to do. "But it gets worse he's Drake's aunt." said Scarlett.

"You're joking right?" Rapunzel asked.

"I wish but Skips told me." said Scarlett.

"So we have to tell Drake?" Snow White asked.

"We won't tell him." said Scarlett.

"Wait we're keeping this a secret?" Katana asked.

"Yes, because if he finds out he'll kill her and go on a rampage." said Scarlett.

"We can't just keep a secret from Drake, he's our friend." said Sofia.

"I used the song if future sight and I hate it when I'm right. We have to make sure he doesn't fall to the dark side." said Scarlett.

"So Drake's our only hope?" Merida asked.

"No there is another, Barbara." said Scarlett.

"Drake's sister?" Elise asked.

"He can't protect his kingdom on his own." said Scarlett. "I got her a amulet that has the same powers as Sofia and Amber's amulets." said Scarlett.

"But we each need to mentor Drake. We'll each take turns teaching him to use his powers. Merida you'll be his mentor for the day." said Scarlett.

"Me? No offence Scarlett but I don't think any of us can't mentor Drake." said Merida.

"I know you can do it I believe in all of you." said Scarlett.

Meanwhile in the men's washroom, Dinobot has listened to the whole meeting. "Hm keeping a secret would be dishonourable along with creating our own demise if I tell Drake." said Dinobot and exited through the window.

Back in the restaurant, Ella noticed something about the plant on the table. "Something's not right." said Ella as she grabbed the pot and found a mini mic.

"Someone was spying on us?" Kitana exclaimed.

Scarlett checks the men's washroom only to see that no one is there. "They're gone." said Scarlett.

**Sorry that it was short, but it was all I came up with. Please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
